


New Digs

by cathrheas



Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Knotting, Werewolves, marianne is feral but is still a baby ok, trans!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hilda buys Marianne a new bed. They immediately get an opportunity to test it out.(Sequel to The Beauty and the Beast.)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	New Digs

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Pug! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

“Here it is, Mari! A brand new bed.”

“Hilda...where did you even get this?”

“It’s hand-crafted! Don’t I treat you well?” Hilda flopped down into the bed. It was like an oversized dog bed. It was a large, dark brown circle, with a beige trim. And, man, was it comfortable. It was placed in the cellar of Marianne’s estate—at Marianne’s request. The floor was hard, but the wool that cushioned the bed made it feel like Hilda was laying on a thick, fluffy cloud. “Oh, you’re gonna love this, Marianne. Come lay down.”

Marianne laughed to herself, but took her shoes off, climbing down into the bed and laying next to Hilda. The both of them in the bed didn’t even take up half of the space. “I’m glad it’s big enough. I’m pretty big when I transform.”

Hilda yawned idly. The wool was warm, and fluffy. She was considering investing in a new bed of her own, similar to Marianne’s. Maybe she could drag it over to Marianne’s, and they could have a sleepover. “You never told me how big, so...I just told the crafter to make it as big as possible. Never gotten a weirder look.”

“Thank you. It’s really nice. This might be my regular bed, too,” Marianne said. She rolled closer to Hilda, wrapped her arms around Hilda’s waist. “I’m glad we waited until after the war to do something like this. This wouldn’t have fit anywhere at the monastery.”

“Definitely not. Where did you sleep when you shifted there, anyway?”

“Um...the woods.”

“Ew! Well, no more of that. You’ve got a big, fluffy bed here. You better use it! I wish I could sleep here tonight, but I’ve really gotta go home,” Hilda said. Her brother had sent her another whiny, entitled letter, telling her to visit. The war must have made him anxious. Even though she had to leave, though, she didn’t move. She’d have to leave before sunset...Goneril territory was a ways away from Edmund territory. “You know how Holst gets. But, you can come with me, if you want!”

Marianne tightened her arms around Hilda. Hilda’s heart ached. She  _ really _ didn’t want to leave, and Marianne made it hard, even if it was on accident. “I better not. I-I’m going to be shifting soon. How long will you be gone?”

“A week, maybe. I don’t even know what he wants, really. Probably just wants to nag at me for being here all the time. Do you want me here while you shift?”

“Well...uh...n-not really. I’m still sort of—yeah. Sorry. I mean, I won’t kick you out, but...I should be done in three days’ time.”

“No problem, I get it. I won’t rush back, then. Let’s make it a week, just to be sure,” Hilda said, giving Marianne a kiss on the nose. Really, she wouldn’t have minded seeing Marianne in full shift. If anything, she’d come to terms with  _ wanting _ to see it. Even if nothing happened between them, and she just got to  _ see _ her...Hilda would have been satisfied. To some degree, anyway. But Marianne had grown a lot over those past years, even over the past few months, so Hilda didn’t see any point in pressuring her further. “I’m gonna get going. Before the sun sets.”

“I think I’m gonna fall asleep here for a bit,” Marianne said, and Hilda grinned. The bed was a good gift, she decided. “Safe travels, Hilda. See you soon.”

“See you soon, Mari. Enjoy your bed! I better hear rave reviews about it when I get back.”

* * *

A week passed. Time seemed to move more slowly after the war, and it slowed down even more when Hilda had to listen to her brother fawn over her and complain about her in equal measure. It passed even  _ more _ slowly when she thought about Marianne, and her beast form, and her new bed that they’d laid in together.

Hilda left Goneril territory the afternoon of her seventh day there, moving as fast as her wyvern would go without fainting. Every minute of travel was excruciating, but thinking of Marianne helped her through. As she neared Edmund territory, she began to chuckle at herself; she’d just seen Marianne a week ago, but she felt like it had been years.

The people working at Marianne’s estate knew Hilda well. As soon as she arrived, her wyvern was taken to the stables, and she was led to Marianne’s house, the biggest part of the estate. It was evening by the time Hilda got there, and Marianne always retired early. Hilda would climb into bed next to her, and sleep after her long travel, and she’d wake up to Marianne clinging to her back.

Or, so she thought.

Marianne wasn’t in her bedroom, surprisingly. The clock already read eight, which was fragile little Marianne’s normal bedtime. Sometimes she took a late dinner, though, so Hilda decided to go to the dining room, see if Marianne was there. Nobody. It was almost certain that Marianne hadn’t left the estate grounds, knowing that Hilda was coming back that day. 

She must have been in the cellar.

_ She must really like that bed, _ Hilda thought. She lit a lantern, carrying it with her down to the cellar. But, halfway down the staircase, she stopped in her tracks. She heard snoring. Deep, growling, snores.

Hilda considered going back up the stairs, fetching a weapon, but her panicked thoughts soon organized themselves. Who would be down in the cellar but Marianne? It had to be her. But with snores like that...

_ Did I catch her mid-shift? _

Hilda continued down the rest of the stairs, a bit faster, then. Marianne had said three days, and it had been a week. Hilda reached the bottom, and sure enough, a beast that could only be Marianne was curled up in the bed. 

Hilda should have left, knowing that Marianne was nervous about being seen, but...well, she was sleeping. Hilda could satisfy her curiosity and Marianne would never even know. Hilda set the lantern down, letting it cast shadows over her and Marianne. She tip-toed over to the bed, and the snores got almost deafeningly loud. Marianne’s fur was a dusty, cotton-candy blue, just like her hair. She took up most of the bed. Her paw was about half the size of Hilda’s head, her tail was almost as long as Hilda’s arm. Her ear twitched every few seconds, her tail swept back and forth slowly, even in her sleep.

She was...kinda cute.

“Like a big puppy,” Hilda whispered. She snuck closer, crouching down by Marianne’s head. The flaps of her nose fluttered every time she exhaled. Hilda reached out, scratching Marianne between her ears.

The snoring stopped.

Hilda froze, her hand stuck between Marianne’s ears. Marianne didn’t seem to be breathing at all, suddenly.

“Uh, Marianne—”

A growl rang out in the cellar, and Marianne’s eyes shot open. Hilda shrieked, jumping backwards, watching in fear as Marianne jumped to her feet. Marianne’s limbs tensed, as if she were ready to pounce...then, she relaxed, her eyes softening. “Hilda? Oh. It’s just you.”

“You can talk?! And, yeah, it’s just me! Who else would it be?!”

“I don’t know!” Hilda had expected a different kind of voice. But it was just Marianne, despite the warbling, growling undertone. “I was having a bad dream. You scared me.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just got back, and I was looking for you...didn’t expect you to be down here.”

“That’s my fault. I thought I was going to be shifting a few days ago, but I guess I got mixed up. I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine. I’m just surprised. This isn’t that bad. You made it sound like you were gonna look horrible! You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Hilda said. Marianne laid down again. Hilda considered that an invitation, slipping her boots off and lying in the bed. Marianne must have been shifting around on it, because all of it was warm. Hilda stroked Marianne’s fur again, on her side. “I know you’re shy about this kind of thing, but I’d really like to stay with you tonight. Especially if you’re having bad dreams.”

Marianne’s canine heart was beating so quickly, Hilda thought. Out of anxiety, or excitement? Hilda stroked her fur, pressing down to rub against the warmth of her skin. “I dreamt that you saw me...and you ran. And I kept running after you, but you kept running away, because you were scared.”

“I’d never run from you. No matter how you looked, or what you did, I’d stand by you, and give you a kiss...just like this,” Hilda said. She pressed a kiss to Marianne’s snout, and Marianne laid her ears flat against her head, her tongue darting out to lick Hilda’s chin. “See? Nothing to be afraid of.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Hilda,” Marianne said. Her tail started to swing again, smacking against the edges of the bed. “I get really lonely when I’m in full shift. But I didn’t want to scare you, so I never asked you to come with me. But, um, n-now that you’re here...would you mind...helping me out, a little?”

“My, my! Aren’t we forward, tonight?” Marianne’s ears flattened further, and she shrank back into the bed. Even when she was in full shift, Hilda could read her body language. “That wasn’t a complaint, you know. I’m just saying, you must be pretty worked up to ask me something like that. You never did answer me, though...when I asked you if you’d ever thought about fucking me like this.”

“I haven’t! I-I mean, I have, but...I usually stop myself before it goes too far,” Marianne explained. 

Hilda rose up on her knees, sliding her hand along Marianne’s underbelly. Marianne rolled over to her side, her tail thumping against the bed. But Hilda wasn’t going for a belly rub. She wanted to see just how different her Marianne looked. Marianne’s cock was a pink color, bulging near the base. It was pretty reasonably sized, too, in scale with her body. “I’m glad we have this new bed. At least I’ll be nice and comfy when you ram me into it.”

“We won’t be able to do it like you usually do, with you on top. I can’t really lay on my back,” Marianne said. It sounded like she was trying to make excuses, but Hilda wouldn’t have it.

“You don’t have to tell me that, I know how dogs do it,” Hilda said. She was more than happy to pull her clothes off. Marianne was kneading the wool of the bed with her paws and nails, but kept her eyes on Hilda all the while. “You want me to bend over for you. Right?”

“...It’d be easier.”

Hilda sighed. Here she thought she had a big, bad wolf on her hands, but it seemed like she had the same old sad puppy she’d always had. Perhaps another time.

For right then, though, Hilda was glad to fold her arms against the bed, resting her head on them, then put her ass in the air, waving it teasingly. “Alright. Hop on.” Hilda looked back, watched Marianne pace for a few seconds. Then, she cleared her throat. “Hello?”

“Sorry. If it hurts.”

“Oh, please. Come on.” Marianne stepped forward. Hilda was eager to see Marianne mount her, but first, Marianne bowed her head between Hilda’s legs and gave her a firm lick. Hilda shuddered, but spread herself open, trying to show Marianne that she liked it. Marianne’s tongue was rough, and long. “Don’t tease, Mari. Come on.”

“I wanted to make sure you were ready.” Hilda was born ready. Her heart pounded in her chest as Marianne’s hulking form towered over her, giant paws on either side of her head. Hilda cringed a bit when she felt Marianne’s shaft awkwardly bumping against her clit. “Hilda? Could you help me a little...?”

Hilda sighed. Sweet, useless Marianne. Hilda reached behind her, taking hold of Marianne’s dick, guiding it to her hole. The moment Marianne felt the heat of Hilda’s cunt, she began to thrust forward, a bit desperately, until she was going inside. Hilda gasped, her hand falling to the bed. Marianne growled to herself, and then she started panting, her paws cementing themselves by Hilda's head.

Marianne didn't even go all of the way in before she pulled out, starting a shallow and frantic rhythm. Any other time, Hilda would have been dissatisfied, but Marianne was big enough that just the feeling of her girth sliding back and forth made Hilda cry. She could only hope the servants upstairs would look the other way; she was screaming bloody murder, begging Marianne to go deeper.

After a few frenzied moments, Marianne calmed down enough to yield to Hilda’s requests. Each time Hilda felt Marianne’s knot pressed against her, she thought more about how she wanted it. Marianne was panting louder above her, harder, and Hilda could have sworn she saw a drop of drool hitting the bed next to Marianne’s paw. They had made love that intensely many times before, but never had Marianne been the one to initiate it, to feed the fire. Hilda found herself struggling to keep up. When she wriggled against Marianne’s dick, Marianne beared down on her harder. 

“Hilda, please...let me give you the knot, please,” Marianne said. Hilda was shocked by how genuine and pitiful she sounded, even through the beastly thrums in her voice. Hilda had always found it difficult to deny Marianne, especially when it came to pleas in the bedroom; Marianne so rarely asked for what she really wanted. 

“Go ahead. Just—don’t tear me in half, please?”

Hilda laughed, but Marianne didn’t. She was on a mission. Her paws shifted a bit, then anchored themselves again. Hilda felt Marianne’s lightly-furred underbelly against her bare hips and back as Marianne hunched over her, forcing her knot past Hilda’s tight entrance. Hilda swore to herself, clenching her fists. She moaned, partly out of pleasure and partly out of relief, when Marianne’s knot finally sank all the way into her.

“You’re amazing, Hilda,” Marianne praised. Hilda felt a tongue on her ear, a comforting lick. She could feel Marianne’s knot throbbing inside of her, she could hear Marianne’s tail swatting at the air as she wagged it. “Oh...”

“S-so are you going to move it, or—”

“Sorry. I thought you’d want to adjust...”

“Just keep going.”

Since they were tied, it was harder for Marianne to move with the freedom that she once had, but that didn’t dull the pleasure at all. Even when Marianne was moving less, Hilda still felt the knot inside of her, stretching her, keeping them pressed against each other. Marianne was openly drooling at that point—a little gross, but Hilda was willing to ignore it. She would never admit it aloud, but it excited her, seeing the prim and proper Marianne losing herself like that. 

“I-I’ve never given my knot to anybody else before,” Marianne said. Hilda blushed, feeling almost stupidly proud. “I’m glad it was you.”

“It better always be me,” Hilda demanded. “Y-you don’t ever have to be ashamed of who you are, but this part is only for me, okay?”

“Of course! I-I wouldn’t want to show it to anybody else! I love you, Hilda.”

“I love you, too, Marianne.” Marianne’s knot seemed to get bigger and bigger, locking them in. Hilda didn’t even  _ want _ to stop. She was getting closer, and Marianne must have been, too, with all the drool and the swollen knot. Hilda wanted to touch her clit, to bring herself over the edge, but she didn’t even need to. Marianne’s knot shifting inside of her, the tip of her dick brushing against all of Hilda’s sweet spots...Hilda was right there, trembling and pushing back against Marianne’s dick as much as her tired body allowed her to.

Marianne growled, long and drawn-out, before she came, filling Hilda up with cum. For a second, Marianne stalled with her thrusts, but when Hilda whined, Marianne kept going. Then, they were climaxing together. It was a feeling Hilda never got tired of, Marianne emptying her load while Hilda climaxed. It was hot, almost unbearably so, but that was how Hilda liked it. It was even warmer when Marianne was  _ on _ her, huge and heavy and breathing like she couldn’t catch up with herself.

Hilda started to whimper under the weight of Marianne and her deflating knot. Her knees were shaking, she could hardly stay up anymore. “Are you alright, Hilda?”

“I...might pass out.”

“What?! Please don’t!”

“Can we lay down, or...?”

“Um...I’m not empty yet. I can’t take my knot out or it’ll hurt.”

“Well, it hurt going in, to be fair.” Marianne didn’t respond, settling against Hilda’s back as her pants quieted. She was way too heavy to be doing that, Hilda thought, but even if Hilda collapsed, Marianne would be going down with her...or the knot would be popping out. Hilda cringed at the thought. Marianne’s breaths became a little less audible, and Hilda felt a bit of Marianne’s cum leaking out of her hole. “Okay, pull it out.”

“Alright...sorry if it—”

“Sorry if it hurts, got it.” Marianne laughed, although it came out a bit more like a growl. The knot came out, and next came Marianne’s spunk, out of Hilda’s cunt and onto the bed. Hilda didn’t even wait for it all to drain before she rolled onto her back, trying to relax her stiff muscles. It was hard to sit still when Marianne’s cum was still leaking out of her, leaving her feeling cold and empty. “This poor bed. There’s no way we can ask your servants to wash this.”

“You’re dirty, too.” Marianne’s ears had perked up, then, at the sound of Hilda’s voice. She laid at Hilda’s side, leaning over to lick the inside of her thigh. “Do you want me to, um, cl-clean you up?”

“You’re ready to go that fast, huh...? Well, this bed isn’t going to get any cleaner.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i got to write something this fun by request. im glad to see other people out here also have taste :')
> 
> i like to think of marianne as looking similar to the giant wolf demonic beast, btw. but blue.


End file.
